A Mile In Popularity's Shoes/Quotes
:(Timmy is wearing a mustache and carrying a pizza box, he arrives at the Tang mansion, rings the doorbell, Trixie answers it) :Trixie: Hello, can I help you? :Timmy: (disguised voice) Pizza delivery for, uh... Trixie Tang? :Trixie: That's me. I'll take it. (takes the pizza box, opens it, only to find no pizza inside) Wait a minute, it's empty! Also, I didn't order any pizza! (throws the box away) Who are you? (takes off Timmy's mustache, who nervously smiles) AHA! I'd figure it was you, Timmy Turner! :Timmy: (nervous) Yeah, so? I just wanted to cheer you up, saying that I love you. (panicked) I don't mean it in a romantic way, of course, but... :Trixie: No buts! (pulls a lever, accidentally catapults herself, screams & lands inside Vicky's house through an open window) Ouch. :Vicky: Hey, get out of my house, popular twerpette! :Trixie: Sorry, Vicky! (to herself) Thank God, my face wasn't ruined. (Timmy is laughing, Trixie wipes the dirt off her clothes and walks up to Timmy) What's so funny about this? :Timmy: You accidentally catapulted yourself into the air! I wish I had my camera though... :Trixie: It's my fault, let me fix this. :(Trixie pulls the lever, Timmy gets catapulted into the air) :Timmy: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! (lands in a trash can) Ow! :Trixie: That's better! (goes back in her mansion and closes the door) ---- :(Timmy is coming back home at evening, tired & depressed) :Tootie: So, typical day of failure attempting to seduce Trixie, I see, huh darling? :Timmy: Oh, can it, Tootie. Can't you see I'm exhausted and that I stink pretty badly? :Tootie: (flirting) You know what can cheer you up? We should go on a date together! :Timmy: (sarcastically) Oh, goody! For the last time, no! (Tootie frowns) You always bring up the same thing: "We should date, I want to kiss you!" and things like that. I can't go on a date with you right now. That doesn't mean I'm dumping you, I love you too, it's just that I love Trixie more. :Tootie: But she doesn't love you back. :Timmy: Not for the most part. :Tootie: (smiling) I'll just put away my glasses, (removes her glasses) put on a wig, (puts on a Trixie wig) change into these clothes, (spins in place, swapping her clothes for Trixie Tang's) maybe get some make-up, (puts on make-up, in Trixie's voice) and now you can't tell the difference between me & Trixie! You can pretend that you're dating her and not me. Come on, sweetie, what do you say? :Timmy: Look, Tootie, I'm tired. By the way, your Trixie disguise looks quite genuine, and it makes you look very pretty. :Tootie: (in Trixie's voice) Why, thank you! :Timmy: But even if you try your best to look and sound like Trixie, it won't even come close to the real deal. I'll probably catch up with you tomorrow, okay? :Tootie: (sighs, normal voice) Alright, Timmy, have it your way. (Timmy walks away) Such a waste of perfectly good make-up. ---- :(after Timmy takes a shower) :Timmy: I just don't get it. Trixie always dumps me for the dumbest reasons! :Wanda: Oh, boo-hoo! Let Poof play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin. (Poof plays on his violin) :Timmy: This is serious. :Poof: We know. This really is the world's smallest violin! (camera zooms in on his hands to show a tiny violin) See? :Cosmo: Just forget all the troubles, Timmy, you'll get your girl someday. :Timmy: UGH! When am I gonna convince my girl to go on a date? :Wanda: Tootie wants to do so, you look so cute together. :Poof: Yeah, I support Timmy & Tootie! :Timmy: I'm talking about Trixie! Ivan gets to go on a date with his girl. Look at Veronica, she's really happy with him! But Trixie just doesn't want me, some popularity priorities, or something. I wish I could be popular like Trixie. :(Cosmo & Wanda are about to activate their wands) :Timmy: HOLD IT! I'm not done yet. I wish I could somehow just switch lives with her, just to know what it's like. :Wanda: Well, sport, if you want to switch lives with Trixie, follow me. :(Timmy, Cosmo and Poof follow Wanda, and she activates her wand and '''POOF!', the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier appears)'' :Wanda: TA-DA! :Timmy: What the heck is that? :Wanda: That, sport, is the "Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier". (Timmy stares blankly, confused) It's a life switcher. :Timmy: Oh, I get it! :Wanda: You can use it to switch lives with other people, even your friends. :Timmy: That's a brilliant idea! (sits down in front of the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier and uses the controls) Let's see here... (a silhouette of A.J. shows up) No. (a silhouette of Mark Chang shows up) No. (a silhouette of Carly shows up) Close. (a silhouette of Trixie Tang appears) Perfect! (buckles up, puts his helmet on) Well, I hate to leave you, guys, but you know what they say, I got some people to be. ---- :(Timmy presses a button, and then goes through a hole of space and time and screams. Timmy coughs and stops for a few seconds to get a drink of soda. He then resumes screaming. Later, Timmy wakes up in Trixie's bed. At this point, the perspective is seen through Timmy's eyes) :Timmy: Ugh, what happened last night? Huh? What's this? (picks up a teddy bear in Trixie's room) I don't need this stupid bear. (puts it down, looks at the other toys) Whoa, look at all these cool toys! (gets out of the room and into the hall) I better check if I live in a mansion. (runs outside and checks the main entrance) Huh, whaddya know, I live in Trixie Tang's mansion. I haven't checked what I'm wearing, though. (heads back inside, to Trixie's room, and looks in the mirror. Timmy's wearing his trademark hat in a bright purple shade, a purple short sleeved turtleneck, and white pants & boots, cut to Timmy wearing the aformentioned clothes) Awesome! I'm Timmy Tang. :Mr. Tang: Timmy! It's time for school! :Timmy: Yeah, right, right. I gotta catch the school bus. :(Timmy goes outside, while a school bus approaches) ---- :(Inside the school bus) :Chester: Hey, A.J. :A.J.: Yeah? :Chester: Why did the orange go to the doctor? :Tootie: Who cares? It’s just gonna end in a pun. :(A girl looking similar to Trixie in average clothing with Timmy's colors approaches Tootie, Chester and A.J., Chester has hearts in his eyes looking at the girl) :Chester: Hi, Trixie... :Trixie: Hi, A.J., Tootie, (deadpan) and Chester, the hives coward... :Chester: I don't have hives anymore! :Trixie: I know. It's just that when you had them, you had a crush on me, but were too shy and scared to admit it. :Tootie: How's it going, Trixie? :Trixie: The usual. :(the bus stops, Timmy approaches the bus stop) :Trixie: Oh my gosh, it's him! Timmy Tang! (looks at him through the window and has hearts floating above her, and sighs, lovestruck) :Tootie: Here we go again... (mimics Trixie's every move as she talks) :Trixie: He's the most handsome boy in school, and today, he's gonna sit next to me! :Chester: What makes today different? :Trixie: Today, he's gonna have a place to sit. Bye! :(Trixie shoves Chester, A.J. and Tootie off the bus seat, and puts a reserved sign for Timmy in their place. Timmy gets on the bus, and clears his throat) :Bus Driver: Oh, right. (into the announcer) Ladies and gentlemen, the cool and popular, Timmy Tang! :(as the bus driver talks, spotlights light up and a disco ball appears. Instrumental 1980's music plays. Timmy walks past the seats in the bus) :Tad and Chad: Hey, Timmy. :Timmy: Hello popular boys, Tad and Chad. High five! :(Timmy high fives Tad, then Chad. Then Timmy walks past Veronica) :Veronica: Hi, Timmy! :Timmy: Hello, popular and beautiful girl, Veronica. :(Veronica sighs contentedly and slumps down on her bus seat, staring at Timmy with hearts in her eyes) :Timmy: Why are you staring at me like that? :Veronica: (eyes back to normal) Nothing, I just think you're pretty cute. :Timmy: Oh, thank you. Here, take my hand. :Veronica: With pleasure. :(Veronica takes Timmy's hand and walks with him. They both walk past Trixie) :Trixie: Hi, Timmy. :Timmy: Hello, empty bus seat. :Trixie: Darn it! Why doesn't he like me? It's like he can't see how pretty I am! :Tootie: Because, girl, you're not popular. :A.J.: You see, popularity charts work out like this. (pulls out a pie chart) Rich kids - 58%. Unpopular kids - 27%. Jocks - 20%. :Trixie: Where am I on the chart? :A.J.: (points the 'other' section on the chart) 'Other' with me, Chester, Tootie, and that kid with the boil. :Elmer: Hey, Timmy. :Timmy: (as he walks with Veronica) Hello, other empty bus seat. :(Timmy sits down with Veronica, then looks over at Trixie, who looks upset) :Timmy: What do you think of that girl with the cute bowtie headband? :Veronica: What, you mean Trixie Turner? She's a loser, and doesn't deserve to sit next to you. :Timmy: But she looks so pretty... :Veronica: Yeah, but that's the problem, if she looks pretty, then how come she gets to hang out with the unpopular, ordinary kids like Tootie, Chester & A.J.? :Timmy: Dang, you got me there. ---- :(School cafeteria, At the popular kids table, there a violinist playing) :Popular kids: We're so popular. :Tad and Chad: Especially Timmy! :Timmy: Really?! :Tad: Definitely! :Timmy: Wow. :(Trixie approaches the popular kids at their lunch table) :Trixie: Hi, everybody. :Chad: Guys, I keep glaring at her, but she won't leave! :Tad: Group glare! :(They all glare at her) :Veronica: It's not working! :Chad: Quick, plan B! :(They pick up their lunch table and walk away while their violinist plays a sad tune for Trixie) :Trixie: Would you get outta here?! :Tad: Hmm, I sense romance on the table. Me and Chad are gonna leave you two alone. :(Tad and Chad leave, Timmy and Veronica are the only people on the popular table) :Timmy: Looks like we're finally the only two people on the popular table. :Veronica: I hope nothing will ruin this moment. :(Timmy and Veronica gaze into each other's eyes, she puts her hand on his. Veronica smiles, while Timmy smiles back. They both lean in to kiss. Trixie puts her hand on top of both Timmy's and Veronica's hands, interrupting both of them. Timmy and Veronica glare at her.) :Trixie: Hey, Timmy. :Timmy: What is the matter with you? :Trixie: I just wanted to be part of the moment. :Veronica: Well, you went ahead and ruined it for us both! :Trixie: (lets go of Timmy and Veronica's hands) Whoops, sorry, lovebirds. :Veronica: How do you know that I love Timmy? :Trixie: I just sort of guessed, judging by how you were about to kiss him. :Timmy: Well, why don't you go somewhere else, like, (pointing to Tootie, Chester and A.J.'s table) to these losers? :Trixie: Okay... (walks over to Tootie, Chester and A.J.'s table, sighing) :Veronica: Girls these days, always going towards the popular boys. Imagine if Trixie was a popular girl, sitting with me, and you were an average kid! :Timmy: (nervously laughs) Well, she'd win me over with her looks! But if I was an average kid, I'd have a lot of trouble trying to win the popular girl. :Veronica: That's true. You're the most popular kid in school, you deserve much better girls, like me! :Timmy: Right you are, Veronica! :(at the table where Trixie sits with her friends) :Tootie: Hey, Trixie, don't worry about it. So what if a popular kid refuses to date you? :Trixie: You don't get it. I don't want a popular kid. I want Timmy Tang. :Chester: In my eyes, they're the same thing. :Trixie: You're just jealous! :Tootie: Calm down, both of you, alright? :Chester and Trixie: Okay. :Trixie: The reason why I want Timmy Tang is because he's the nicest popular boy in school. :Chester: Fair enough. :Tootie: After class, why don't we go and read ourselves some comics? I've got the latest issue of Skull Squisher. :Trixie: (gasps) My favorite! Sure, I don't see why not. :Tootie: Wonderful! ---- :(at school, after lunch) :Timmy: Unbelievable! I'm popular! Then that means the life switcher was a success! (in happy tears) I'm the most popular kid in school! (wipes his tears) I gotta tell Cosmo, Wanda & Poof about this! Oh, wait, they're not with me now. My bad! (laughs, goes to his locker, opens it and screams as Trixie leaps out of it) :Trixie: Hi, Timmy! This is a surprise. :Timmy: No kidding, you scared me! :Trixie: I'm sorry. :Timmy: What were you doing in my locker, anyway? :Trixie: Oh, I just wanted to surprise you. Can we go out? :Timmy: Good try, but no. :Trixie: Oh, come on! :Timmy: Look, I'm very busy. :Trixie: Why? I look very pretty! :Timmy: I don't think I'm ready for you, yet. (yelling) SECURITY! :(a bodyguard runs to Timmy) :Bodyguard: Is this girl bothering you? :Timmy: Yes. Take her away, would you? And try not to hurt her, please? :Bodyguard: Okay, understood. (to Trixie) Here's my tip: don't invade the popular kids' lockers! (pushes Trixie offscreen) :Trixie: (offscreen) Oh, come on! :Bodyguard: (offscreen) Hey, don't blame me, blame the chart. :Timmy: Ahh, the advantages of being popular! (chuckles) Wait a second, if I switched lives with Trixie, that means she's gushing over me, and that she has Cosmo, Wanda and Poof! ---- :(In Crocker's class) :Timmy: Here's my homework, Mr. Crocker. :Crocker: Hmm... very good, Timmy Tang! You get an A! :Timmy: Thanks, Mr. Crocker! (to himself) Maybe this is why popular kids are so popular... :Chester: Pfft, teacher's pet. :Crocker: Alright, Turner! Now give me... (yelling) YOUR HOMEWORK! :Trixie: Here you go, Mr. Crocker. :Crocker: (calmly) Trixie Turner... (yelling) YOU GET AN F!!! :Trixie: (shocked) What? Are you kidding me?! Another F? That... that's not fair! Why do you keep doing this, Mr. Crocker? :Crocker: No reason, I just like giving F's! Besides, what does the word "food" start with? F! You're free to go, have a lunch, or something. By the way, the word "free" also starts with F! :Trixie: (angrily) Son of a biscuit! (to Timmy) And may I remind you, I had a crush on you since kindergarten? :(silence for a few seconds, then crickets) :Crocker: Awkward... :Timmy: (sarcastic) Uhh, yeah... so? (enthusiastic) Look at my grades! I'm about as smart as A.J.! :A.J.: You said it! :Timmy: But you're still unpopular, A.J. :A.J.: Rats. ---- :(After Timmy had his lessons in school) :Timmy: So, Veronica, you wanna go out tonight? :Veronica: With the most popular kid in school? Sure! I'm not gonna pass up that opportunity! (holds hands with Timmy) :Timmy: I can't believe this is happening! :Tad: Yo, Timmy! :Timmy: What's up, Tad & Chad? Being popular as usual? :Chad: Yeah. :Timmy: Making fun of unpopular, poorer kids? :Tad: You bet! :Timmy: Cool! ---- :(The Turner's house) :Trixie: Ugh, it's just not fair. Whenever Timmy shows up, he ignores me. Not only that, but Vicky keeps torturing me! I don't deserve it! Why must every day of my life be filled with torment? At least I look pretty. :Mr. Turner: You got that right, Trixie. If it wasn't for your mom, we would've never got the girl that we love to care about! :Trixie: If you love me so much, then how come you leave me being babysat by Icky Vicky? She's several years older than me! :Mrs. Turner: I'm afraid we cannot answer that question, dearie. Plus, we can't afford to buy you clothes that the popular kids wear. :Trixie: Well, at least I have these very nice goldfish. :(Chester appears outside, seeing Trixie through the window, holding a bouquet of flowers, with hearts for eyes. Trixie notices him and closes the curtains) :Trixie: Sorry, Chester, better luck next time. ---- :(Evening, Timmy and Veronica walk up a hill, sit down and gaze at Dimmsdale) :Timmy: This spot looks romantic. :Veronica: These people look smaller from up here! :Timmy: Yeah. :(Timmy and Veronica look up at the dark blue, star filled sky) :Veronica: You know, I love watching falling stars from here, it's so beautiful. :Timmy: About as beautiful as you, Veronica. :Veronica: Aw, stop! :Timmy: I love you, Veronica. :Veronica: I love you too, Timmy. :(the two kiss) :Timmy: Looks like I finally hit the jackpot! ---- :(back at the Turner's house) :Cosmo: So, Trixie, what do you want to do? :Trixie: I've heard there's a school dance planned for tomorrow. Do you know anything about it? :Wanda: Why, of course! Everyone's gonna be there! :Trixie: Oh no! This means Chester's gonna be there! I'm so nervous! :Poof: Relax, when mommy said everyone will be there, she also meant the popular & cool kids, so at least your "boyfriend" Timmy will be there too. :Trixie: (gasp) This is gonna be great! I can't imagine life without you guys. Thank you! :Cosmo: We're always there for you, Trixie. ---- :(Timmy happily arrives back to his mansion) :Timmy: At last! Finally, I have what I needed! (swims in money) The wealth, (looks at the photos with popular kids) the popularity and two girlfriends, one of which has a crush on me! I'm one of the popular... :Mr. Tang: Timmy! :Timmy: Dad, what do you want? :Mr. Tang: I've got some news you might appreciate! What's with the kiss marks on your face? :Timmy: (wipes off the kiss marks from his face with a towel) Oh, I just got very lucky with Veronica today. Anyway, what's the news? :Mr. Tang: Well, haven't you heard, young man? Tomorrow there's gonna be a school dance and everyone will be there! Aren't you going there too? :Timmy: Sounds great! Of course, I'm going there! (to himself) But I'm afraid Trixie will be there too. Who knows, maybe she'll change her mind. (aloud) Now where did I leave my tuxedo? (finds his green tuxedo in the wardrobe, puts it on, and changes his trademark bright purple hat to a green top hat) This seems like a very good fit. (puts his regular clothes back on) :Mr. Tang: Glad you picked what you wanted. Now good night, Timmy, it's getting late. :Timmy: Okay, good night, dad! (Mr. Tang closes the door to Timmy's room) Glad that's over. (goes to bed) Good night, Blonda! :Blonda: (off-screen) Good night, Timmy! :(Timmy falls asleep) ---- :(the next morning, at the Turner's house) :Mr. Turner: Oh, Trixie! Are you ready for today's school dance? :Trixie: Just a second, dad! (to her fairies) I wish I had a beautiful dress. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands, then poof a dress on Trixie. She goes to look in the mirror) :Trixie: It's so beautiful! Timmy's gonna notice me for sure! :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner come into Trixie's room, Trixie's fairies turn into goldfish) :Mrs. Turner: Aww, you look like a princess! :Trixie: Thank you, mom! :Mr. Turner: I agree, but I don't remember you wearing this dress, Trixie. Where'd you get it? :Trixie: Uh...Mom made it for me when I was asleep! :Mr. Turner: Really? :Mrs. Turner: I don't remember doing it. :Trixie: Mom, you were sleep-sewing. :Mrs. Turner: Hmm, that explains why I can't remember it. :Mr. Turner: In that case, I believe you. Now, come on, Trixie, you don't wanna be late for the dance with Timmy Tang, do you? :Trixie: Of course not, daddy. ---- :(When Trixie arrives at the school dance) :Crocker: Well, well, if isn't little miss Trixie Turner, the pretty girl who gets F's all the time, with her FAIRY GODPARENTS! :Chester: Mr. Crocker, will you please be nice to her? :Crocker: Alright, Chester, I'll try to be nice to her. :Chester: Hi, Trixie! (kisses her hand) :Trixie: Hello, Chester. (worried) I know you love me, but you're making me nervous. :Chester: Don't worry. I'm not here to stalk you like I usually do. :Trixie: Are you sure? :Chester: Yes, positive. That dress looks good on you! Where did you get it? :Trixie: Thanks! My mom made it for me. :Chester: What, your mom likes to make dresses? :Trixie: Yeah, she really does! (walks up to Timmy) Hey, Timmy, tell me I'm pretty! :Timmy: (his pupils grow) Gosh, you're pretty. :Trixie: Thank you! :Timmy: I have to admit, Trixie, despite you being an average girl that no one understands, you sure know how to dress nicely. :Crocker: (off-screen) Timmy Tang! I've set up the karaoke machine! ---- :Timmy: Good afternoon, Dimmsdale Elementary! I'm-- (there's feedback) Whoa, sorry, let me turn that down. (turns down the knob on the karaoke machine) I'm Timmy Tang, the popular kid who needs no introduction! I hope you're enjoying the dance today as much as I do, (looks at Veronica) especially some certain ladies. Mr. Crocker here decided to throw in some karaoke into the mix. In my opinion, karaoke is better when you sing to the whole audience, 'cause then they can express their opinions on whether you're good or bad. And for a special surprise, I've decided to sing in a duet! The way I see it, I think that pretty girl in the pink dress should sing karaoke with me. Tracey Turner, if I'm not mistaken. :Trixie: It's Trixie. :Timmy: Whatever. May I grace you with my presence? :Trixie: It'll be your honor. :Timmy: Oh, you're good. Now, which song should I choose? :Trixie: (thinking) I get to sing in a duet with Timmy Tang! It's like a dream come true! (aloud) Y'know, I seem to kinda like your buck teeth, Timmy. They make you look like a cute human beaver. :Timmy: Oh, thank you, Trixie! Have you decided the song yet? :Trixie: Yes. How about we sing this one? (points to the song "My Shiny Teeth and Me" on the karaoke machine) :Timmy: Chip Skylark's "My Shiny Teeth and Me"? Okay then. You've got good taste in music, and how appropriate, considering you just complimented my teeth. Hit it! ---- :(After Timmy & Trixie sing "My Shiny Teeth and Me" together) :Trixie: Thank you all! :Timmy: Well, Trixie, your singing voice is no Chip Skylark's, but it was rather beautiful. Usually, your singing's not that great. :Trixie: Aw, that's very sweet of you, thanks. I'm actually a huge fan of Chip Skylark. :Timmy: Really? Me too! This guy sure knows how to sing! :Crocker: Right you are, Timmy Tang! And, as the most popular kid in school, you get to choose the song of your choice! :Timmy: Thanks, Mr. Crocker, it's an honor for me. (pulls out a bright, cyan CD with "CLASSICAL EMBER" written on it from his tuxedo's pocket) I'm in a power ballad mood today, so the song I choose for the dance is "Remember" by Ember McLain. :Crocker: Who's Ember McLain? :Timmy: Oh, she's a rock singer that was once popular in Amity Park with her one-hit wonder, "You Will Remember", but then quickly faded into obscurity. Ember McLain had it all: the looks of a supermodel, the power of a rockstar and the voice of an angel. If I was her age, I'd marry her. Ember's like Britney Britney, if she was into rock music instead of pop. :Veronica: Ember's hair even looks a bit similar to your tuxedo, Timmy! :Timmy: Thank you for noticing that, sweetie. This version of the song is actually the classical version, fitting for the dance. But I'm stalling long enough, let's dance already! :(Timmy throws the disc to Chad, who puts it in the CD player and pushes the play button. A classical version of "Remember" starts up, everyone but Timmy & Trixie begins to dance) :Timmy: Now that's music! ---- :(Trixie impresses Timmy at the dance in school and finally wins his heart) :Timmy: Wow, Trixie, you got good moves! :Trixie: Well, what can I say, Timmy? Weeks of practice. So, I ask you once again: tell me I'm pretty! :Timmy: Again, you look very pretty. :Trixie: That's what I thought! Also, there's something I need to tell you. :Timmy: What's that, Trixie? :Trixie: Timmy, I love you. My love for you burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns! :(Trixie kisses Timmy on the lips) :Timmy: Wow! That must be the biggest, sloppiest, wettest kiss I've ever received! :Trixie: Did you like it? :Timmy: Yes, very much! (to Veronica) I hope you're not mad at me, are you, Veronica? :Veronica: Of course not, Timmy. She's all yours. :Timmy: Oh, okay. :Trixie: So, Timmy, how does my hair look? :Timmy: Perfect. But, there's something I need to tell you too, Trixie. :Trixie: What is it, Timmy? :Timmy: (sigh) As much as I like you, I'm not meant to be with you. Even if you're a great kisser, a very nice person underneath and you look very pretty, we're not going to be together. :Trixie: Why is that? :Timmy: You see, I already have Veronica as a girlfriend. Plus, I'm rich and popular, and you're average and unpopular, and I don't think you & I go together nicely. :Trixie: Well, opposites attract, right? :Timmy: Yeah, I guess so. But I'm afraid we'll never be together! :Trixie: Oh, that's fine, we will get together one day. Even if I have to come back to school or your place tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day... (while Trixie's talking, Timmy's smile fades away, and Timmy gets nervous, his eyes go wide. Trixie leaves the school while still talking, the phone suddenly rings, Timmy answers it) :Timmy: Hello? :Trixie: (on phone) And the next day, and the next day, and the next day... :Timmy: Will you share fairies with me at one point? :Trixie: (on phone) No. Where was I? Oh, yeah! And the next day, and the next day... :(Timmy hangs up, his eyes turn bloodshot, and then Trixie's words "And the next day..." start echoing inside his mind, and the camera zooms in on his bloodshot eyes. Timmy snaps and screams, then proceeds to rip off his clothes, takes off his top hat and throws it on the floor, leaving himself in nothing but underwear. Everyone but Timmy looks surprised & shocked. Crocker facepalms) :Timmy: IT'S NOT WORTH IT!! IT'S JUST NOT WORTH IT!!! Goodbye, everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy! :(Timmy presses the button on his chest which sends him back to the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier in his old clothes, with his fairy godparents returning. Timmy wakes up, lifts himself up from the machine) ---- :Cosmo: So, how was your life, "Mr. Popular"? :Timmy: Well, I kind of liked it at first, but it turned out to be really stressful, especially without you guys. :Wanda: I understand. What did you get to do while you swapped lives with Trixie? :Timmy: (talking very fast) Well, I got to go on a date with Veronica, and there was a school dance, I got to sing karaoke with Trixie, dance with her, and then she gave me the biggest, sloppiest, wettest kiss. Then I told Trixie how she and I wouldn't have worked as a couple, and then she said that she'll keep trying to get me day after day, and that's when I realized the horror I would've had to endure. Her life wasn't so lucky, though, up until that point. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof stare blankly at Timmy) :Poof: Oooookaaay. You're not gushing over Trixie anymore, are you? :Timmy: No. I still like her, but only as a friend. :Cosmo: I'm glad you got over her! :Timmy: Thanks, guys. It feels good to be back home! ---- :(The fairies see Tootie outside knocking on the door) :Wanda: I think you should go out with Tootie. :Timmy: You know, that's exactly what I'm gonna do! :(Timmy goes outside and comforts Tootie) :Tootie: So, are you gonna go on a date with me? :Timmy: Well, I thought it over, and I would be delighted to go out with you! :Tootie: (happy) Really?! :Timmy: Yes, I mean it! :Tootie: YAY! And I thought you were gonna say no to me again! :Timmy: That was the old Timmy, he's gone now. :Tootie: So, you finally got over Trixie? :Timmy: Yep, permanently. :(Tootie kisses Timmy on the cheek) :Tootie: I like the new you, Timmy. :Timmy: That's good. You promise not to stalk me anymore? :Tootie: Yes, I promise. The old creepy Tootie you used to know is gone too. She won't trouble you anymore. :(Timmy kisses Tootie on the cheek, screen fades to black, Timmy Tang and Trixie Turner pop out in front of the black background) :Timmy: You're gonna keep stalking me day after day? You are so not my girlfriend! :(Timmy walks off-screen) :Trixie: I don't care what my therapist says, I will always love you, Timmy Tang! :(ending title card) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!